


In Ten Years' Time

by buttfulmavinness



Series: No Longer Frightened [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary Celebration By Fucking, Awkward Sex, Being Unnecessarily Loud, Fluff, M/M, Porn, Smut, Tsukidoggy strikes again, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttfulmavinness/pseuds/buttfulmavinness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki is a sentimental dork, though if he's asked if he had been planning on spending the evening with Hide for months, he'd deny it with all his being. But it's been ten years from the day he met Hide. Ten years is a long time, and he truly appreaciates Hide for being there. He wants to show it.<br/>Hide gets him. Tsukiyama, on the other hand, needs convincing. And even if Kaneki isn't very eloquent with words, his actions speak for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Ten Years' Time

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing I wrote for this series. Probably shows. Much more lighthearted. But they can't stay grumpy forever. Excuses, excuses.   
> So yeah. Porn. Again.

Tsukiyama feels a whine building in his throat, but he doesn't let it escape. He's wiser than that. Wiser by experience.

Kaneki has his finger pressed against Tsukiyama’s lips, gentle and firm, keeping him in place with his stare.

“I want you to stay outside today,” Kaneki says, calm and clear. Tsukiyama frowns, and Kaneki presses his finger better against his lips to keep him from saying anything. He will not have Tsukiyama argue against him. “No. I know you want to, but you can’t. Not tonight.”

Hide comes up beside them and scratches Tsukiyama behind the ears. Kaneki throws him a scolding glance, trying to tell him once again, that he's spoiling Tsukiyama, but he shrugs it off. It's the least bit of comfort he can offer him. Kaneki's set on spending the night with only him, but he can’t help but feel a bit guilty.

Kaneki takes his finger off Tsukiyama’s lips and reaches a hand out to Hide, who gives Tsukiyama a half-hearted 'sorry' and pat to the head. Kaneki leans back towards Tsukiyama, his free hand trailing along Tsukiyama's thigh before grabbing his crotch. Tsukiyama winces at the force and doubles over, conveniently getting low enough for Kaneki to whisper in his ear:

"And I do not want you touching yourself. Not a _single_ ," a small squeeze to emphasise his words "touch. You can listen if you want, of course. But stay quiet, and no touching."

He's left standing there, while Kaneki returns to the playful mood, gently gnawing on Hide's fingers, imitating eating him. Hide squawks and yanks him towards the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

It takes a while for them to wrestle their way to the bed, both trying to keep the other under. Kaneki overpowers him, slamming him back first into the mattress. Hide suspects something other than fair play, but doesn't bother calling him out on it. Instead he revels in the small peppering of kisses from his forehead to his temple, down the jawline.

Kaneki's breath ghosts over his throat. Hide cards his fingers through Kaneki's hair, encouraging him to go lower. He mouths the skin above Hide's shirt, breathing in the smell. Hide's a bit sweaty from earlier, and his natural scent is stronger. He gives the collarbones small pecks, returning back up to kiss Hide's lips. He leans back, unbuttoning his own shirt, slightly rocking their hips together. Hide groans under him, bucking up, half-hard. His expression looks a bit hazy already, but Kaneki doesn't believe he's looking any better himself. His breathing is ragged and he feels flushed all over.

"So how do you want to do it today?" Hide inquires. Kaneki licks his lips thoughtfully. He smiles at Hide.

"I want to ride you."

Hide bites his lip, trying to stop himself from smiling and nods, trailing his hands down Kaneki's chest. His skin is so warm beneath his hands, almost burning.

With a soft touch, Kaneki pushes Hide's shirt up, his knuckles tickling him, making Hide let out a breathy giggle. His skin is already flushing, all the way from his stomach to his cheeks. Hide wiggles out of his shirt with his help, hair mussed on the pillow. Kaneki combs it back down with a laugh. Hide gives his thighs a small squeeze.

"Sorry, sorry," Kaneki apologises, very insincere. He's still giggling. Hide’s missed it for so long. "Okay, where's the lube? This one's empty."

He pokes at the tube on the nightstand. Hide cranes his neck towards the drawer.

"I'm sure I bought a new one, it should be in here," he mutters, opening the drawer and feeling around for another tube. His fingers hit what he presumes to be the lube, but he accidentally hits it too hard, making it slide to the back. Kaneki snorts and leans over to grab it.

"Hold it for me, would you?" He hands it to Hide, rising up on his knees to slide his trousers off. Hide takes the bottle in his hand and uses his free one to stroke down Kaneki's chest, stomach and abdomen. His fingers caress thighs that are revealed from behind the jeans.

Eventually Kaneki realises he can't get his clothes off like that and shakily stands up on the mattress. He tries to get a foot through one trouser leg, but nearly loses his balance, slamming his hands on the wall for support. Hide looks worried, for both his and Kaneki's safety, hands having shot up to grab Kaneki if need be. Even Tsukiyama calls out from behind the door, but Kaneki tells him to keep out.

With a bit of wiggling Kaneki manages to get his feet through one at a time. He throws the jeans off the bed and plops back down, knees on either side of Hide's waist.

"You know, there probably would've been an easier way to do it," Hide says in hindsight. Kaneki pouts as he retorts:

"Shut up."

Hide grins at him. Kaneki tugs on the waist of his sweatpants, and Hide arches his back, as Kaneki pulls them down. With a bit more wiggling around, Hide's pants slide down on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Kaneki sighs in tired relief, but forgets the struggle he's faced, when Hide's hand envelops both of their erections, giving a little tug.

"Ah," a small moan escapes him. Hide stares at him with parted lips, breathing heavy when he tugs again. Kaneki takes the lube that is about to drop from his other hand and grinds against the palm when he opens the cap. Hide keeps doing steady and slow motions, his free hand’s fingers curling into the pillow under his head.

The lube is lukewarm in the palm of Kaneki's hand. He swipes his finger into the dollop and rubs it between Hide's hand and their erections. The extra lubrication makes it better, and he sees Hide bite his lip to keep quiet. Carefully leaning in, Kaneki pecks him on the lips, licking the corner of his mouth, trying to get him open up. After a few kisses, Hide finally complies and removes his teeth from his lip, that Kaneki immediately licks to make up for his self-inflicted bites. Hide's hand releases the pillow, and he places it behind Kaneki's head to pull him in for more kisses. Kaneki leans on his elbow feeling a bit of the lube on his palm slide down his forearm. Their kiss becomes deeper, they close their eyes, and Kaneki shamelessly moans into it, gently letting his tongue touch Hide's tongue. It's a bit slimy and they don't do it for long, but it's slow and nice. Hide pulls back, stopping his hand and whispers:

"Kaneki? Do you mind if I watch you do it?"

Kaneki shakes his head and gives him one more peck before leaning backwards, Hide's hand sliding down to his thigh. Third of the lube has slid off of his palm, but the remaining is more than enough. He forms a fist, rubbing his fingers in gel and moves the hand behind his back. It's a bit warmer but not as warm as his backside. One finger is easy, at least 'til the first joint. He keeps pushing, reminding himself to breathe, the muscles giving a bit more with every push. He leans a forward again, taking support on Hide's chest with his free hand.

Hide watches him with such warmth and adoration that it makes his heart skip. He looks away when their eyes meet, suddenly feeling a tad bashful. He takes a deep breath and moves his finger out until it's back on the first joint and pushes the second one in, next to it. He stretches them apart, inches them deeper and stretches again. It's always a slow process and he's worried Hide's losing interest, but with a quick glance his way his worries fade away. The face he wears is the epitome of adoration.

He lies down on Hide's chest, face hidden in his shoulder, moving his other hand back. He has more strength to stretch himself open with two hands. He keeps going until two fingers from both hands are comfortably in. It's beginning to feel pleasant. As Hide's about to ask if he's okay, he whines from the feeling of being filled. He can't resist the opportunity to curl his fingers against his prostate before finishing the preparation. One stroke turns into two and he moans. He feels Hide tense under him and hears him gasp. He does it one more time, just to tease him before withdrawing his hands.

When he raises his head, Hide narrows his eyes at him. Kaneki sticks out his tongue and wraps his hand around Hide's cock, giving it a stroke. Hide's mock-sulking melts into a soft expression and a whimper.

Kaneki looks towards the drawer, trying to find a condom. It takes a bit of looking around, but he finds the package, separating one of the foil wrappings from the others and carefully ripping the edge open with his teeth. He pushes the condom out, quickly glancing which way to put it on. He rolls it over Hide's tip, giving it a tiny squeeze that makes Hide bite his lip again. He pushes it down, rolling it with strokes until the shaft is completely covered. Quick squeeze to the tip and everything is ready.

Kaneki shuffles forward and rubs the head against his cheeks, guiding it towards his entrance with his hand. Hide grabs his waist, pulling it down. The tip is about to enter before it slides off, and Kaneki guides it back towards its destination, huffing out a laugh.

Hide closes his eyes when the tip of his erection slides in. He can hear Kaneki moan, slowly sliding down further and further, until he's all the way to the hilt. Hide's fingers clench against the bones on his hips, not enough to be painful, so Kaneki doesn't mind. He squeezes his asscheeks experimentally, making Hide jolt up a bit. He places his hands back on Hide's chest for support, sliding a bit backwards before returning.

"You okay, Hide?" he asks, just in case. Hide grins at him and nods.

"Better than ever."

Kaneki licks his lips before rising up and sliding back down. The movement makes his fingers twitch and a low, long moan fills the room. There's shuffling on the other side of the door and he glances towards it. He knows Tsukiyama can hear him well. Hide notices how his eyes wander and his lips form an 'o' when he realises.

"Kaneki, you sneaky bastard! You're gonna make him so sad."

His hips rise and fall again as he's letting out another, louder moan.

"That's the idea. Ah, that feels good," he murmurs when Hide's hands caress his thighs as he helps him back up. Hide hums and pulls him back down.

"You feel really good, Kaneki. You're so warm inside," he says, bit louder than necessary. Kaneki raises his eyebrows at him, but Hide doesn't bother making excuses, just gives a cocky grin. Kaneki pushes himself up, and Hide pulls him back down on his cock. The squelching noises become louder, as they pick up speed. Skin slaps against skin, sweaty and rosy. Kaneki finds the noise of his cheeks hitting Hide's thighs erotic. He places one of Hide's hands from his hips and wraps it around himself.

"Make me cum?" he pleads to Hide, keeping his own hand on top of his, making it move. Hide swallows and nods.

"Yeah."

Kaneki goes back to dropping himself down on Hide's hard on, clenching his ass to make him cum with him. Hide twists his hand, making Kaneki cry out.

"Just like that. I'm so close!" Kaneki encourages him. He's beginning to feel weary, but he's sure it's going to be over soon. Hide keeps stroking him, and Kaneki cries out louder every time he does. He was loud on purpose before, but now he cannot bring himself to be quiet like he is usually.

Hide grunts when he clenches his ass one more time, body going rigid as he cums. His movements stop, but Kaneki keeps riding him until his orgasm ends. He moves Hide's hand on him for a while longer, before feeling the satisfactory flow inside of him when he goes over, clenching his eyes shut and a broken moan dying on his lips.

Hide's dick plops out of him with a wet noise. Kaneki breathes heavy, blinking slow when he opens his eyes. There's a low whining noise on the other side of the door.

Good, he thinks to himself. His body slowly lets go of the post-orgasm haze, his joints and muscles feeling creaky. He looks down at Hide, who's staring at him with that awfully sweet smile on his face. A smile just as sweet breaks out on his face, and he doesn't have the will to stop it.

"I love you."

He knows. Hide always tells him afterwards, even if he wouldn't have to. Kaneki's tried to get him to stop, but Hide insists on doing it. He's sort of glad, as it makes him feel warm and giddy inside. When Hide tells him he loves Kaneki, he believes it. Every time, every word.

Kaneki lies down on top of Hide's chest, kissing his forehead. Hide wraps his arms around his waist, not minding the quick breather before getting up. Kaneki thinks back to the one time he’s ever told Hide he loves him, ending up stuttering and frustrated. He trails his finger in a familiar pattern over Hide’s chest, right above his heart. I love you. It’s so much easier to write than say. Hide doesn’t mind Kaneki’s way of showing it. A silent reminder is still a reminder.

The whining outside doesn't cease, and he thinks he can hear nails scratching on the door.

_He's getting pretty desperate_ , Hide muses, not actually bothering to care too much. It was a position he had brought himself into. It's not like Tsukiyama couldn't have simply ignored them, leaving the apartment for an hour or so. It was his choice to play the part of the dog.

The temperature in the room seems to go down, and soon enough Kaneki rolls off, grabbing his clothes and separating his jeans and boxers. He struggles his way to the door, trying to pull the boxers on. Hide, feeling a bit lazy just watches him squirm.

When Kaneki tries to open the door, it's met with resistance.

"Huh?" he voices and gives it a stronger push. There's a whimper and a few thuds outside before he manages to get it open. Tsukiyama, is sitting on the floor on his knees, lower lip trembling when he sees Kaneki. Kaneki looks at him for a moment before looking lower to see him sporting quite the erection in his pants.

"I see you decided to listen."

Tsukiyama whimpers again and whispers:

"Kaneki-kun?"

Kaneki gives him a small smile, petting his head.

"Well. it seems like you didn’t touch yourself, so maybe I can let you in for some cuddles-," Tsukiyama brightens and is about to bounce, but Kaneki presses his head back down, "- _if_ you promise not to do anything indecent right now."

Tsukiyama nods quickly and waits for Kaneki to remove his hand so he can move again. Kaneki huffs, feeling that Tsukiyama's promise isn't worth much, considering the straining bulge, but let's him go inside. Tsukiyama gets up and fidgets in place before shuffling to the bed, where Hide's still lying around. Hide pets his hair a couple of times.

"Good boy... Good boy... Wait just a bit longer while we take a shower, okay?" he instructs him before slipping out of bed, sliding off the used condom and dropping it in the trash bin with the empty lube. Tsukiyama nods and gives Hide a small kiss to the cheek, before he leaves.

Tsukiyama waits patiently. He changes into more comfortable clothes and curls up on the bed, listening for the shower to stop. His hard on softens over time, and when it's completely gone he sighs in relief. He breathes in the smell of sex and the people he loves, burying his face into the pillow that was under Hide.

He hears footsteps on the doorway and raises his head, looking up with guilt. Kaneki looks at him in silence before a chuckle breaks through. Tsukiyama rolls over to hide his face from him. Another set of footsteps make their way into the room, and he hears Hide ask what Kaneki's grinning about. Kaneki's about to answer, when Tsukiyama whines loudly in embarrassment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next some... Self-indulgent violent Shuuneki. Honestly, I understand if ya don't wanna read that.   
> But also should be some TsukiHide at some point, we'll see.  
> Writing tumblr: prettywordsforprettybirds  
> Personal tumblr: buttfultsukineki


End file.
